The tasks of composing and editing musical compositions have long been tedious work characterized by use of modern staff notation. Generations of composers and musicians have learned this method of composing, memorializing, and/or playing various works. However, many fail to attempt or master the rigors of reading and writing in modern staff notation. For example, The Beatles, Jimi Hendrix, and Eric Clapton became famous, although they were arguably “illiterate” musicians because they could not read music. The music of many less famous musicians has likely been lost for lack of the ability to record it in traditional modern staff notation. A solution to this problem is to replace modern staff notation with a more accessible technique for composing and memorializing musical works.
Field of Invention
This invention relates to machines, articles of manufacture, and processes. In particular, a computer based aid for composing, editing, and playing music is provided.
Discussion of the Related Art
The scholar and music theorist Isidore of Seville, writing in the early 7th century, considered that “unless sounds are held by the memory of man, they perish, because they cannot be written down.” Since music's Classical period, from about 1750 to 1820, music notation including a multi-line or five-line staff has been known and adapted in what has been called a system of “modern” music notation. Known and used by Chopin and Taylor Swift alike, the term “modern” appears misplaced as there has been only little improvement during the last two centuries. In particular, this ancient system of music notation has been an impediment to both those who would compose new music and those learning to play music presented in this format.